Horrid Lorry
Horrid Lorry is a Thomas and Friends episode from season five. It was later remade by Thomas1Edward2Henry3 and was uploaded on January 12, 2013. Alec Baldwin's American narration was used for the remake. Plot One morning, Percy is late to collect his train from the docks. Cranky begins to criticize him, while Percy complains there is too much work for the engines. Cranky suggests it would be better if lorries did his work. Percy is shocked by this. Later at the sheds, Percy tells the other engines what Cranky had said. The other engines are dismissive, but Percy worries that lorries might truly come. Soon, three lorries do arrive and Cranky is overjoyed. One of the lorries (Lorry 2) is rude towards Percy, calling him a steaming lump of scrap iron. Later, when Percy sees Thomas and James, he finds another lorry (Lorry 1) being rude to them and calls Percy a little green goblin on wheels and said that he will be scrapped. Thomas and James are both disgusted at the lorry's behavior, calling him "horrid" and "despicable". At the quarry, Toby runs across Lorry 2 who tells him that he belongs in a museum and tells him to "toodle off". Toby's driver tells him to ignore the lorry and they proceed to the flour mill. But when they arrive at the flour mill, Toby is shocked to find yet another lorry (Lorry 3), who tells Toby that they are doing his jobs now. The foreman tells Toby's driver that he is sorry for Toby's replacement but the times were changing. Toby's driver then tells him they will head to the farm, hoping they will still be able to use him. As Toby trundles towards the farm, he enters a canyon, where he watches Lorry 2 having trouble navigating on a treacherous road above with his load of rocks. The lorry then falls off a cliff and crashes onto the rocks below, much to his horror. Lorry 2, now heavily damaged, is taken to the docks, where Percy begins to laugh at him and calls him a steaming lump of scrap iron like the lorry called him. Then, Butch arrives pulling Lorry 3 on a flatbed. Butch's driver explains to Toby's driver that Lorry 3 was overloaded with flour and broke down. James whistles excitedly as he watches men bringing Lorry 1 in on a barge. Butch's driver elaborates that Lorry 1 reversed into the sea. Thomas arrives, laughing at the disgraced lorries and calls them The Brothers Grim: Smashed (Lorry 2), Broken (Lorry 3) and Sunk (Lorry 1). The lorries vow to return, but never do. The engines commit themselves to their work to ensure the lorries never return. Characters * Percy * Cranky * The Horrid Lorries * James * Henry * Thomas * Toby * Butch (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Stepney (cameo) Trivia * This was the second video Thomas1Edward2Henry3's ever uploaded to YouTube. The first being his remake of Toby's Discovery. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes focusing on Percy